Forum:Questions and Answers
With SC2 out now, there will likely be a lot of people with questions about the game and topics related to it. With that in mind, I wanted to ask the wiki community if you would rather use a StarCraft Answers wiki (similar to Fallout Answers and plenty others) or the forums here on the wiki as a place for people to ask their questions. Each method has its advantages, but in order for the method to be successful, it will need the support of you guys, the active members of the SC wiki community. If you want an Answers wiki, the Gaming Team can take care of setting it up (custom skin, logo, main page). If you want to use the forums, I would suggest creating and/or renaming separate sections for different uses, such as Wiki Discussion, Game Discussion, Wiki Help, and even more specific sections if you want, like StarCraft II General Discussion, StarCraft II Strategy, StarCraft II Q&A, StarCraft II Mods and Modding, etc. Once the choice has been made and setup, I would also recommend drawing awareness to it on the wiki, such as a sidebar link, callout on the main page, Sitenotice message. If you decide to use the forums, you could add a 'Latest forum activity' section to the main page (as seen at Borderlands Wiki), to show visitors that you have an active forum which will help increase participation. I'll be watching this topic to see what you guys decide, and to help out regardless of which method you choose. JoePlay (talk) 01:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) How popular are the answers wikis, generally, compared to the parent wikis? I don't know if I could answer a lot of questions (eg those base on strategy); at present, all the administrators are lore people, and quite a few don't actually have the game. I guess I worry a bit because at the general Questions Wiki, the StarCraft questions are frequently poor (in that no one knows what the question is, so they can't answer it), but dealing with forums won't necessarily improve matters. (The only non-StarCraft wiki forum I often visit is the Bleach wikia watercooler, which is fantastic, but not the same genre.) So... I'm undecided for now. Well, it's late. I'll think about that some more. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) From my hole in the ground, I can't say I'd be much help. I don't have the game, can't talk strategy, and everything I know about lore after SCI I got from this wiki. All I could do is point them to an article, if I remember where I saw it. And assuming I have time. Running damage control is taking a lot more time these days, more obvious reasons. - Meco (talk, ) 02:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If an answers wiki was created, would we have adminship over it by default? I think it's a good idea in principle, but I have little personal inclination to invest my time in such a wiki-gameplay and strategy isn't really in my realm of interest. Still, if it had its own staff, I wouldn't have a problem with linking to it.--Hawki 05:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. If it had its own staff that would probably be ideal. Alas, I suppose it'd be more difficult to find someone who'd just want to do that. - Meco (talk, ) 23:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC)